Timeline of Eurion
First Age (17,000 BC - 4,150 BC) The Harmonious Era (17,000 BC - 12,600 BC) 16,870 BC * First dwarven holds created 14,740 BC * First Elven Villages sprung up 14,580 *First Human Villages sprung up 13,750 BC * Dwarven Civilization reach Az-Gazan, the Great Plains, temporarely stopping the dwarven expansion due to the lack of ores. 13,640 BC *Different Elven ethnicties: Talaris Elves, the Galadis elves and the Mandoris elves 13,700 BC *Elves withdraw from human contact due to shortened lifespan caused by inbreeding. 12,680 BC *Humans start to raid elves villages resulting in the First Human-Elven Conflict 12,615 BC * Founding of the human city of Agrohat and the establishment of the first human kingdom: The Kingdom of Agrohat 12,610 BC *Rae Arledge, king of the Kingdom of Agrohat stopped his fellow humans to stop the war with the elves. The Magical era (12,600 BC - 10,150 BC) 12,600 BC * The Portal starts to leak mysterious energy into the world that changes the physical characteristics and behavior of said species. 12,580 BC *The advanced human Kingdom of Agrohat and the poor human tribes waged war in the War of the rise of humanity 12,540 BC * The War of the rise of humanity is over and the High Kingdom is created 12,410 * Dwarven expedition westwards reach the Wondering Ocean, founding the coastal dwarven holds such as Varr'Thrung and Varr'Urbar. 12,360 *Dwarven expedition eastwards and reached the Iron Mountains creating great holds such as Dor-Marr, Gabil'Irkaul and Khazat-Heuz. 11,470 BC * The Dwarves created a vast network of underground tunnels connecting the dwarven holds. These roads would be called the "Dharkhangron-drin", or the "Dark Roads" 11,400 BC * The Lords of the dwarven holds create "Karag-Za", translated to the "The Mountain kingdom". The Glorious Era (10,150 BC - 8,745 BC) The Chaos Era (8,745 BC - 7,150 BC) Second Age (7,150 BC - 3,200 BC) The Rebirth Era (7,150 BC - 6,000 BC) The Corruption Era (6,000 BC - 5,570 BC) The Oblivion Era (5,570 BC - 3,200 BC) Third Age (3,200 BC - Present) The Dark Era (3,200 BC - 1,200 BC) 3,186 BC * Orqu race goes extinct. 3,150 BC * Dwarven holds blow up their main gates, effectively isolating them from the outside world. 3000 BC *Rise of the Thayt civilization. 2,800 BC *Rise of the Olmus Civilization 2,870 BC * Start of the Orc Civil War. 2,760 BC * Rise of the Mayer Civilization. 2,700 BC *The Mallor tribes destroy the Thayt civilization. 2,680 BC *Rise of the Gumma Civilization 2,500 BC *Rise of the Qother Civilization 2,450 BC * Orc race goes extinct. 2,100 BC *Start of the Northern Tribes killing spree across Tarus. *Fall of the Olmus Civilization by the Northern Tribes 2,060 BC *Fall of the Qother Civilization by the Northern Tribes 2,000 BC *The Polaris Revolt started the decline of the Mayer Civilization 1,995 BC *Fall of Agoras, the capital of the Mayer Civilization, by the Northern Tribes *Fall of Polaris resulting in the fall of the Mayer Civilization and all remains of the Gumma Civilization, by the Northern Tribes 1,500 BC * Estimated date of the extinction of the Dwarven race The Paragon Era (1,200 BC - 814 AD) The Sacred Era (814 AD - 1525 AD) The Noble Era (1525 AD - 1912 AD) The Malignant Era (1912 AD - Present) Category:History